Father Son bonding time
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: This is a Yaoi of Garth and Tony. Rated M


Garth was coming home from a long day of hunting, patrolling, and training. all Garth wanted to do is rest for tomorrow. Garth thought about what Humphrey and his friends where talking.

**Flashback**

"Humphrey you'd have sex with Winston!?" Salty yelled.

"Yeah, but shut your damn mouth." Humphrey said growling.

Everyone knew Humphrey was gay and had a thing for Winston. Thing is Winston is trying get over his wife leaving him for another male. But lately Winston's been blushing at Hutch then hugging and kissing Scar.

"So you'd anal Winston?" Mooch asked.

"Hell yes." Humphrey said. "But I don't he'd let me do that to him." He finished.

**Flashback over**

Garth thought about what he had heard today about analing of Winston. But the Garth thought about it more he got horny.

At Tony and Garth's den Tony was jacking-off about himself getting analed. Tony knew he needed to hurry up with what he was doing cause Garth come walk in on him any minute. Tony rudded himself faster moaning pleasure. Tony hoped Garth would never catch him doing this to himself.

Tony jerked faster and feeling his climax coming on Tony moaned louder. Tony kept up with his pace and cummed all over the ground. As Tony finished jacking-off walked in.

"Dad what are you doing with yourself?" Garth asked looking at the load of cum on the ground.

"Oh... hi son... I was...ummmm. Okay you caught me I was jacking-off." Tony said looking at his wet cummed up knot.

'Damn that's a lot of cum.' Garth thought looking at the wet mess his dad made which turned him on. Garth always thought his dad was horny wolf.

"Dad... ummm..I...I was thinking..." Garth said but got cut off by Tony.

"Thinking what?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking could you do that again?" Garth asked looking down.

'Garth wants me to jack-off in front of him.' Tony thought. Tony thought that Garth was going gay on him but think he'd ask his father for sexual pleasure.

"Okay...Garth." Tony said. With that Garth walked up and garbed his knot jerked it slowly.

"oooohhhh...Garth that feels good." Tony moaned.

"You love that don't you." Garth said in a sexual way. Tony moaned more as Garth stroked him. Tony could feel himself reaching his climax again as Garth stroked him. Garth stroked Tony for 10 mins then Tony ejaculated all over Garth's paw.

"Was that good?" Garth said sexually. "lets go farther with this." him finished.

Tony look in shock as Garth showed him his huge red knot. Tony looked closer at then put it in his mouth.

"uhhhhhhh..." Garth moaned.

Tony was sucking hard on Garth's knot Tony could feel Garth pre-cum in his mouth. Garth tasted so good. Tony suck more Garth moaned More.

"Dad i'm gonna cum." Garth said looking in his father's eyes.

With that Garth cummed leaving a extra heavy load in Tony's mouth.

"Ahhh good boy." Garth said patting Tony on the head.

"Now it's time for the good part." Tony said sexually then turned so his ass was facing Garth.

Garth know where this was going but he didn't care he wanted more.

Garth mounted up on Tony and pushed his knot in and started fucking Tony.

"Ahhhh... Garth you're so big." Tony moaned

"Y-your ass is s-so t-tight." Garth said grunting between thrust.

"AAAhhhh... Oh my gosh...Ohhhhh." Tony moaned loud.

"Dad you can take this cock." Garth said.

Garth's pre-cum was making it easier to slide in and out of Tony's tight ass.

"Ohhhh... Garth fuck me harder...go faster...ahhhh." Tony cried.

"Dad I'm going to cum." Garth yelled.

Tony howled sexually as Garth told him that.

"Do it. Cum in my ass." Tony cried.

Garth thrusted until him cummed Tony's tight ass. Tony moaned loud when Garth's white sticky fluids rushed in Tony's ass.

"Dad your now my bitch got that." Garth said patting him on the head.

"I can live with that." Tony said.

"Now how 'bout we get some sleep." Garth saidpushing Tony's body to the ground.

"Okay. Good night Garth. Love ya." Tony said closing his eyes.

"Love you too." Garth said. With that they were both fast asleep.

**Hope You enjoyed that. If not then you can hate me if you want. I will never make another okay.-HxW**


End file.
